The Inside of Everything
by RisuBento
Summary: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Random drabbles that I've been wanting to write. Complete fluffiness! Romance...possibly lemons. I'll drabble about different pairings but all are centric around Sakura. There may be a bit of OOCness with some characters but how else to do you get extreme fluff if they're all grumpy? Ratings will be posted on each chapter! I'll probably post chapters in 3's.
1. Chapter 1

The Inside of Everything

Collection of Drabbles, short stories and hopefully some down right fluffiness. Some OOCness will occur but how else will you get extreme fluffiness out of some of these characters?

Mixed ratings, so be warned!

Different/random pairings because I love then all! Centered around Sakura and all the yummy men in her life.

0

Wakey Wakey! Time for baby!

Risubento

Disclaimer: So like all stories that are written, I don't own Naruto and that just makes me sad -_- Someone wanna give me a Kakashi plushie? :3

 _ **Saku/Sasu pairing  
**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

0

"Hand me the formula!" Shouted a pink haired woman. She was holding a wailing baby who was so red in the face she was certain that if he cried any harder he would pop like a balloon. She watched as her husband scrambled to the kitchen and she could hear him rummaging around.

"Where the hell is it?! And I thought you were breast feeding anyways!" He shouted, sounding tired and aggravated. Sakura growled and winced as the baby in her arms let out a shrill shriek right in her ear.

"I'm all dried up right now!" She called back. She shifted to the room on the right of her and slid the screen open and stepped in. Her husband showed up behind her and walked in behind her with an armful of stuff to make a bottle of formula.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you mix everything!?" She scowled, letting her head fall and her eyes close in mixed humor and frustration.

"I don't know how to do this! Normally you just whip a boob out and let him have at it!" He pointed, throwing the stuff on the changing table. Sakura let out a grumble and turned towards her equally sleep deprived husband.

"Here. You take him. I'll make the formula." She said, handing their son to him. He flinched as he suddenly had a baby dropped into his arms and he awkwardly held the shrieking small human out in from of him, his hands under his arms and his feet pointing towards the floor.

"Sakura, couldn't you at least put a diaper on him so he doesn't-." Sasuke grimaced, realizing he didn't have a diaper on underneath his little shirt—when he suddenly went silent. Sakura, who was busy shaking the right amount of formula in the bottle, turned to see why he'd stopped talking and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god Sasuke! He's peeing on you!" She yelled, moving forward to grab the whizzing child from the man in front her. Sasuke was grimacing with his eyes squeezed shut, not enjoying the stream of pee covering the front of his shirt and shorts. Sakura took the baby and laid him down on the changing table, discarding the bottle by throwing it into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke was still grimacing in the same position as when the baby was peeing on him.

"Go and change your clothes, baka! I'll clean him up and feed him!" Sakura all but kicked him from the room. He ran to the bedroom and was out of his clothes so fast; even the chidori didn't have a chance at that speed.

He could still hear the wailing of his son and Sakura trying to calm him. Throwing a new shirt and shorts on he walked back down the hallway towards Sakura. She was trying to calm him down, attempting to push the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, only to have him push it out and continue wailing.

"Oh my gosh, what do you need, baby? What can mommy do for you? Are you hurting somewhere?" She asked, meeting her wits end. She set the bottle down and held her son close to her chest and began humming, and bouncing him up and down gently. The shrieking continued and she hummed a little louder caressing the small child's tiny head. She glanced over her shoulder when she felt her husband's chakra appear. He was donning a new shirt and shorts and the circles under his eyes were evident of the sleepless nights they both had been sharing. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest, watching her.

"You should try and get some sleep." She said, humming continued. She could feel her eyes aching at the lack of sleep; they felt dry.

"This isn't what I expected when having a baby." He drawled, letting his head fall against the doorframe, closing his eyes.

"Well it definitely wasn't going to be rainbows and butterflies, I can tell you that much." She answered, sticking her tongue out at him. He frowned at her and stuck his tongue out at her in return. How very…un-Sasuke-like she noted. She paused and turned wide eyes to her husband. He stared back at her in surprise.

The wailing had stopped and they both looked down at a happy sleeping baby. She motioned to him to dim the lights and she turned to lay the quiet baby down in his crib. She could NOT make a mistake in setting him down. One false move and this baby would wake up they would be back at square one. Inching back from the crib she tip toed backwards and felt Sasuke loop an arm around her waist and yank her out gently into the hallway. He set her down quietly and slowing shut the door. They both tip toed into the room to their left and slid the door closed as quietly as possible. The both paused and let out the breaths they had no idea they were holding. Sakura ran her hands through her pink locks and headed towards the bed, her husband following. They landed on the mattress on their backs next to each other. Sakura shifted and threw an arm and a leg over the man next to her and pulled herself so her face was in the crook of his neck. Sasuke stiffened.

"Sakura…I smell like pee." He spoke, raising an arm to her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care." She stated, her voice faint and tired sounding. He sported a small smile on his lips and turned to wrap his arms around her body and pull her against his chest.

"I'm so tired." He drawled. He felt Sakura laughed into his chest.

"You're telling me!" She said, looking up at him. Sasuke looked at her green eyes and messy hair. She was perfect. Even if she had messed up hair, red-rimmed sleepless eyes, and small amounts of dried spit up on her shirt…he loved this woman. He shuffled them over and he perched above her his weight on his elbow and the other on her stomach. She looked up at him and reached up putting her hands in his hair behind his ears. He smirked slightly and leaned down and kissed her.

Then they both stiffened when the sound of a baby's wailing caught their ears. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"It's YOUR turn!" They both said at the same time.

00000

First drabble! Hopefully you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Inside of Everything

2

Beware of OOCness. It will probably occur, but then again if I'm going for extreme fluffiness how else can you do that without making the uptight characters all fluffy?

Saku/Naru

0

 _ **Finally**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

0

Sakura glanced down at the ramen she wasn't eating. It smelled so wonderful with the pork looking juicy and the noodles plump. She couldn't bring herself to eat anymore of it. It was full of the Naruto fish cakes…floating lazily in the broth with their little pink swirl winking at her.

It just didn't feel right, eating ramen with out Naruto. It almost felt like she was cheating on their friendship. She sighed and set her chopsticks down across the rim of the bowl. She rested her chin in her palm. Naruto had been gone for two months now…he'd left unexpectedly with Jiraiya-sama on a training trip. That left Sakura on her own again, even though she wasn't alone. She looked up at the man next to her, his face stuck in his book. She glanced down and noticed that his bowl was empty and her face sported a look of shock.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled. How could she have missed him eating!? When did he even take his mask down? She groaned and let her head fall and hit the counter.

"Sakura-chan. You're going to bruise that forehead of yours." He stated, never looking up from his book. She glanced up and glowered at him. She should have known better than to expect to see him actually take his mask down and eat something and let her see everything. She twirled around on her bar stool and jumped off, straightening her Jounin vest.

"I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei." She said, tossing him a smile and wave. He glanced casually over at her and nodded, immersing himself into the book in his hands once again.

"Ja." He said, in his ever so-natural Kakashi tone. Sakura took a step forward and walked out into the busy street. She glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was going to rain soon. She reached up and pulled her hair back into quick ponytail before darting towards her apartment. People were bustling to and fro around her, not noticing her once at the speed she was sprinting. She wondered where they were going or whom they were meeting up with. They definitely had more of life than she did. She reached her apartment and didn't bother going through the front door, choosing to jump to the front balcony with a sliding door attached to her bedroom. She slid the door closed behind her and unzipped her vest, tossing it carelessly onto her bed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her room was a pit. Closes strewn everywhere mixed with scrolls and other important hospital documents. You could say that her room represented how her mind was (or wasn't) working.

She slumped down onto the edge of her bed and fell back onto her back. Naruto…

She closed her eyes and remembered when she'd confessed, rather clumsily, to Naruto about her feelings for him. Granted, they hadn't properly manifested until recently but she had to tell him because it had become overwhelming. She didn't think ahead if her confessing to him would cause him to get angry with her. He'd flushed and started yelling at her, which was very UN-Naruto like. He'd said something along the lines of ' _I've been liking you for years, Sakura' and 'I was almost over you when you had to spring this on me?!'_ She thought he'd be happy. Not pissed off.

Standing up and starting to gather all of her dirty clothing into a bundle, she headed towards the closet that had her washer and dryer. She threw the bundle into the wash and sighed. 'He's going to hate me. He won't talk to me when he gets back. I just know it.' She could hear the rain starting and hitting against her rooftop. She slammed the lid shut and started the cycle.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "He won't even want to look at me."

"Now why wouldn't I want to do that, Sakura-chan?" Came a voice behind her. Out of reflex she screamed and launched a high kick towards the voice, only to have her leg blocked and she was pulled forward.

"Naruto! What the hell! I didn't even hear you or sense you." She yelled, flushing when she realized he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and was pulled tightly against his body. He grinned and looked down at her.

"Why wouldn't I want to look at you?" He asked, repeating himself and her. She swallowed and pushed her hands against his chest. He only squeezed her harder against him. Sakura blushed and looked away, at anything BUT him.

"I meant—I mean I thought—I figured you were mad at me…for what I said." She stumbled, lifting her hands and covering her face out of embarrassment. She felt a rumble of a chuckle in his chest against hers and reached up and grasped her wrists pulling them from her face.

"Look at me Sakura." He said.

She did.

"I love you, Sakura. I always have." He said. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart race.

"But you—" She started only to be hushed.

"I was just…shocked. I'd spent so many years loving you and telling you that only to have to you brush me off like a bug. One day I'd decided that maybe it was time to move on." He said, holding her wrists gently between them. Sakura looked down and swallowed.

"Maybe…it was then that I'd taken notice, you know? You weren't around as much and it made me miss you. You know the old saying "You don't know what you have, until it's gone." She said quietly, letting out a small laugh. She could feel tears bubble in her eyes. Naruto lifted a hand resting it on her chin, tilting her face up.

"You have me now." He said. She gulped and wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his hair. She reached the knot on the back of his head where his hitae was tide and she pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. She then pulled his head down and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Naruto." She said.

"Finally." He said, gripping her around the waist and pulling her against him and slanted his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

All was well in the world.

0

CHA!


	3. Chapter 3

The Inside of Everything

RisuBento

I don't own Naruto! [huhu :'(]

0

 _ **Longer**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

Implied Sakura/Sasuke

Sakura couldn't get out of the tree fast enough, before an exploding blob of something splorched itself in the trunk next to her. She leaped but was caught up in the blast, sending her flying towards the road below her. She landed in a heap and rolled a great distance before finally coming to a stop. She felt like a truck had hit her. She quickly checked for any injuries, wincing when she came to the soreness in her ribs.

"Dammit…" She muttered, hoisting herself up and grimacing. Fractured ribs. She didn't have time to heal herself as she suddenly felt an enormous chakra spike up behind her. She leaped to her feet and ran, phasing in and out ahead of herself and hopefully from the person behind her.

"Run all you want, little girl! I've got allllll day to play!" Came the slimy voice from behind her. Sakura cursed to herself and pumped chakra into her feet and launched herself forward. She'd been on her way back from a medical mission to a satellite village outside of Konoha when she'd been ambushed by four rogue ninja wanting a good fight. Well that's what they got. Now, after beating the other three ninja to a pulp, their leading was chasing her down and he was a downright lunatic. She didn't even understand his jutsu's he was throwing at her. They were like blobs of jelly and from the smell they were made up of something strongly acidic and exploded on contact.

She broke through a tree line and landed on the edge of a cliff. She was at the Valley of the End. The former Hokage statues stood proudly among the grand waterfall, falling between them. This is where…Naruto tried to stop Sasuke…

"You're at the end of the line, missy." Came a voice. She whirled around and found herself staring at the ugly mug of her assailant. Behind him, in her fright, she could have sworn she saw a flash of something land behind him. She shook her head and began making hand seals for a genjustu only to be clipped across the head by his Bo staff. She screamed and stumbled back, losing her footing, the rocks on the edge crumbling from beneath her. Everything was moving in slow motion and as she fell back she saw the shocked expression on his face, as a rather long katana stuck out from his gut. She screamed as she went over the edge towards the water far below. She had to think! She was certain she'd used all her chakra up just running from that guy. She winced. 'It's only water. Right?' then inner Sakura screamed at her. 'Yeah but from this height it'll be like hitting pavement! Do something you IDIOT!' She couldn't think straight. The water came up quicker than she expected and it certainly felt like she'd been slammed into the concrete of a building. She was losing consciousness, floating further down to the bottom, when she saw a figure of something swimming down towards her. The water was blurry in her eyes and everything was getting murky and darker. She felt an arm around her waist and was pulled slightly before she passed out, water seeping into her nose and mouth.

0

Sakura launched herself up. She was breathing heavily and looked around. She was alive? How…? She glanced to her right and saw there was a fire burning next to her. She looked down at herself. The last thing she knew she'd been drifting to the bottom of the valley lake…when—

"Who?!" She started, before whirling around and up from her makeshift sleeping bag, sensing a strong chakra behind her. Her eyes widened considerably at the person sitting behind her on a dead log.

"Sasuke…?" She gasped. The said man turned and looked at her with a bored expression before standing up, situating his kusanagi on his hip.

"Did you pull me out of the water?" She asked, mentally slapping herself. She SHOULD be asking what he was doing HERE and what he was DOING even in the vicinity of Konoha. Where had he been? She couldn't think straight. She watched him turn towards her and suddenly flash away and appear in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. He had such a serious expression on his face. She didn't know what to say after not seeing him for so many years. She should be afraid—she'd heard of the things he'd done—and after what he'd said and done to her the night that he left. Sakura flinched slightly when he reached forward and past her ear, grasping a pink long of her hair.

"What're you—"She started only to stop when he spoke. He moved his eyes from the lock of hair in his hands to her eyes.

"You're hair is getting long." He said calmly, a wistful look adorning his face. Almost like he was reminiscing.

"What?" She said, dumbly. She stared at him liked he'd grown another head. 'After all these years and he comments on my hair!?' She clenched her fist and threw a punch at him. He grabbed her fist in his hand in a flash and she clenched her teeth.

"Annoying." He said, a small smirk lifting the edge of his mouth, before flashing away. Sakura caught sight of him further down the water embankment. She dashed after him and realizing he wasn't moving, she came to a stop. Her heart was thudding in her chest…she wanted him home. Didn't he know how she still felt?

"Why are you leaving again? Are you ever coming back to Konoha!?" ' _Coming back to me?'_ She finished to herself. He started walking again and she panicked.

"Sasu—"

"Soon." He said, before completely disappearing. She stood there for a moment watching the spot he was standing in a moment ago.

' _Soon.'_ She reiterated in her head. She held a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

She smiled.

* * *

Daaaaaw! [Foams at the mouth] He likes her hair long after all.

Thanks for reading my mind's explosions!

Gotta come up with some more fluff. Brb.

Risu


End file.
